On numerous Internet web sites such as Internet shopping malls, there are advertisements in the form of banners with which advertisers publicize goods. Advertisements are intended to promote customers to purchase goods after reading contents of the advertisements. However, most of the advertisements do not sufficiently explain the contents of the advertisement and many advertisements exaggerate the contents. Accordingly, customers may doubt whether the real goods are likely to differ from the content of the advertisements and may be hesitant to purchase the goods. Thus, most customers ignore the advertisements.
For example, a buyer purchases goods using a method as shown in FIG. 1 at an online market. The buyer reads content of an advertisement related to desired goods while looking around an online market such as an Internet shopping mall in order to purchase the goods (S110). The buyer may encounter the advertisement in another website or any frequently used online market. Where the content of the advertisement stimulates the buyer to purchase the goods, the buyer searches for a list of goods for sale of the advertiser at a subscribed online market (S120), selects goods of interest from the list (S130), pays a price of the goods and requests the purchase (S140), and receives the goods through delivery (S150, S160).
However, in a typical process in which a buyer reads an advertisement and purchases goods, the buyer must be able to believe the content of the advertisement. The buyer receiving the goods may return the received goods and request a refund if they are different from the advertised goods. Accordingly, there is a need for an Internet advertisement method and system in many web sites including online markets that enable buyers to easily receive a desired sample from an advertiser and to purchase the goods corresponding to the sample for effective advertisements on the web site.